


To kill a shinigami

by Volley_gays



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Soul Eater - Freeform, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volley_gays/pseuds/Volley_gays
Summary: You’re an assassin sent to kill the reaper’s son, at first he just seems like the average target however once delving deeper it seems you two have a lot more history then expected





	1. Target acquired

The photo card flipped in your hand as you stared at it boredly, a sigh left your lips. 

It had already passed one week since you arrived in death city for the - either ironic or unironic - purpose of death. 

_Kill the grim reapers son_ _._

That was your task although not an easy one it was still expected to be completed, a year they said. They’d give you a year to kill him. 

“You look more sour then usual,” a voice spoke, looking up you found your assigned weapon (another assassin of course). Chase D’vouers; you’d worked with him before and always found him to be a nuisance. The photo was snatched out of your hands, and tossed somewhere. 

Your eyes were still glued to your hand, Chase snapped his fingers in front of you. 

“Hey snap out of it!” Finally you tore your gaze away; looking up at him. Chase gave another sigh his hand pushing back his slicked down hair. 

You could practically see the sweat glisten. 

“Take a shower, you look disgusting.” He gave you a look. “Plus we’ve been invited out by Maka.” 

“Really her?” 

“She’s trying to help us fit in, it’s best if we try to as well.” With that the conversation ended and Chase exited your room, without realising you’d picked up the photo card. 

_Kill the grim reapers son._

No matter what those words just echoed in your head. 

———

“Oh (y/n), Chase! I’m so glad you two could make it!” You smiled and handed her gift bag, her face twisted into shock. 

“Me and Chase just really wanted to thank you for trying so hard with us, we’ve really appreciated it.” 

You didn’t actually, it was all an act. Maka continued say her usual thanks and gratefuls. Your teeth clenched, you really wanted to get out of here. You weren’t use to being so social in missions, stealth was what you were meant for, and this was anything but stealth. 

It was tight and suffocating and Maka wasn’t helping. She led you in doors where Soul was cooking he gave a wave of his hand not really bothering to turn around. 

Black Star wasn’t anywhere to be heard, so you must have arrived a little early. Kid and his weapons were already there. They all said their hellos; you and Chase did the same. 

“So you two,” Lizz started, “What were you doing before all of this.” 

You paused for a moment. 

“Ah it’s a bit of a long story,” you explained but the two sisters seemed eager to know. 

“Ooooh I love long stories,” Patty giggles. 

You take a breath, not before sneaking a glance at Kid, his shirt was gripped rather tightly, his gaze seemed glued to the floor. 

“Me and Chase didn’t really have a life before this, we were both orphans, lived at the same orphanage and whatnot. We were never really picked, troublemakers is what they called us.” Pause for effect. “Then Chase discovered his powers and here we are.” 

“Well it’s good you’re here now isn’t it,” Kid muttered, he was still glued to the fuzzy green carpet of Maka’s and Soul’s. 

You gave a smile. “Yes it is.” 

———

Night had came shortly after, black star made his appearance (as usual) loud and annoying. Tsubaki tried to calm him down but it didn’t seem to work. You and Chase didn’t really speak at the party, but you did drop in some comments just so it seemed like you were trying; but in reality you were bored as hell. 

Kid was eerily quiet. He was still fixed in the position he was before and you almost went over to him just to see him move. He was lifeless, you might even assumed he was dead however his shoulders did move and he did blink at least once or twice. 

His weapons seemed to notice it too, but they didn’t say anything. Checking the time you realised it was about 9:30. Almost time to report. You nudged Chase and he seemed to get the idea. Both of you stood up and that caught the attention of everyone - including Kid. 

You bowed and apologised, saying that you and Chase weren’t really night owls and had to get up early anyway to catch up on lessons. You glanced at Kid, Chase was already moving but you lingered a little longer. “Hey come on, I’m tired and want to go home.” 

“Sorry, be right there.” You said your goodbyes one last time. 

Kid never tore his gaze off of you. 

 


	2. Questions unanswered and answers unquestioned

There was something that drawed you to Death the Kid. Something that you couldn’t explain; everytime you were in the same room as him, you just wanted to stroll up to him and do something.

You didn’t know what that something was. Maybe strangulation or maybe it was just hormones. Whatever the reason was, the reaper didn’t leave your mind. 

Stress you told yourself. I’m just stressed; it was a tough mission that was all, but even you know that lie wouldn’t keep up for long. 

 

“Mission report.” 

“Same as last week not much further progress.” Out on the scattered mirrored pieces Mistress’ head barely poked out. It was how the assassins communicated really, it can only be activated by the blood of the user, so it was quite a reliable method.

”However the target has been taking quite a glance at our star a lot more recently,” Chase butted in. You scoffed, “glad that’s one thing you are able to take notice of, normally you’re just a brain dead monkey wondering around.” 

Chase’s pointy elbow collided with your side and you smacked him in the head, the two of you glaring furiously at each other. 

“Now, now you two. This development is good, (y/n) I want you to specifically get closer to the target. Try asking for help with studying that sort of thing. Think you can do it?” 

“Of course.” With that the mirrors dropped down onto the floor, leaving the room in a darkness. 

Bones clicked one after the other as Chase twisted his entire body. “Well with the way things were going this mission should be done in a couple of few.” A hand on your shoulder. “You should be happy, the fact that the grim reaper has taken such a liken to you.” You swiped his hand off. You never liked it when people touched you unwantingly. It was gross and made you want to shrivel up into a ball and scream. 

You needed this mission to end and fast, because you were scared to what you might do in the end. 

——— 

“Do you perhaps have anything on soul wavelengths?” The librarian tapped his chin, gave a hmm then dived under his desk. A stack of paper was thrown onto it. 

“You may wanna specify a bit sweetie, over a thousand books on soul wavelengths.” 

You have a chuckle, “ok then.” You paused for a moment. “Hmmm how many on books who may have a connection with a soul despite never actually meeting them.” 

“Oh you mean soulmates?” He asked but you were quick to correct him. However he stayed convinced. “Soulmates aren’t really the romantic kind like one may believe; it’s actually more due to the fact of being destined to meet someone. Romantic or not.” He began shifting through the piles of paper. 

“We have two books on the concept of soulmates, they’re around over here.”

You nodded and wondered off.

The books were fairly easy to find and you were soon flipping through the pages trying to find any sort of answer you could.

_Although one may never remember they have met someone, a soul never forgets. For example people with amnesia may forget a person close to them but still feel drawn to that person because they’re soul still remembers the encounters the two had_

_Amnesia huh?_

_What was I like before becoming like this?_

What ever it doesn’t matter. It didn’t matter when you first started and it doesn’t matter now. All that matters is succeeding your mission. 

“Oh there you are.” A crank of a screw was all you needed to know it was Stein. He took a peep at your book. “Soulmates and soul wavelengths huh? Didn’t take you for the romantic kind.” 

“You really assume that all from looks, that’s kinda perverse don’t you think so?” 

“Now, now let’s not get into all that territory. I just want to check up on a couple of things. The nurse isn’t in and I’m the only qualified one left, it’s a compulsory thing. Lord Death cares about his students you know.” Stein had you in a grasp because you didn’t want to be inspected by that freak but if you turned it down, it’d be suspicious. 

Closing your book you lifted your self off the ground, dusting your skirt. Stein took the lead, you felt like a cornered prey just waiting for death inches away. The hairs on your neck rose. 

———

“hmm, everything seems to be good.” 

You have a sigh, “I’m relieved.” 

“Oh I’m not done with you just yet, don’t give such a look, just one question.” Stein wasn’t looking at you, heat seemed to grow within you. “What’s your relation with Kid?” 

Shit, this wasn’t good. 

“Haha, I’d like to think we’re friends but we’ve only known each other for a couple of weeks so I wouldn’t really know.” 

“Acting coy really doesn’t suit you, you know.”

Your teeth gritted, how much did Stein know? The tension was unbearable, you could kill him right here and right now. Sure it’d be messy but it’d keep him from talking.

The silence passed for a good couple of seconds before you answered. 

“I think I was right about earlier teacher, you are perverse. Is this your way at trying to seducing me?” 

Stein bursted out laughing, “Man your terrible at being coy but cracking a joke man you’re even worse!” He crouched over from laughing so much. A look of disgust crept over your face. He didn’t seem to notice you anymore, so you fled out the room. 

What you didn’t seem to notice was the figure sitting across from Stein. Listening intently to your conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write more but I didn’t wanna make this chapter too long


	3. The taste of peppermint on you

Your legs felt like jelly and it wasn’t till they gave out that you realised you’d been running for so long. 

Damn that stupid Doctor! 

Leaning on the wall for support you tried to regain some stature; but it only made things worse. Your chest tighten with every second and it felt your ribs were being crushed. Unwillingly you curled up, trying to ignore everything around you. Hot tears were starting to well up, everything was spinning, your hands gripped your hair tightly; it stung but it was grounding you. Slowly calming you down. 

A familiar hand touched your shoulder. Looking over your shoulder you expected Chase instead it was him. 

“Kid...” 

“You’re a mess, come on.” His arm crept under your waist, hollering you up trying to keep you steady. You wobbled your legs would have gave out if not for the boy under you. 

You didn’t look at him, and you only hoped he didn’t look at you, letting your enemy see you that weak was unforgivable; but if nobody found out maybe it would be ok. 

 

———

 

“Are you ok now?” Kid asked, you could only nod. He guided you towards a sofa, it was cold beneath your bare legs. He seemed to disappear somewhere, to get some tea, peppermint probably. That was always his go to. 

You bit your tongue. 

“ _What’s your relation to Kid?”_

_Although one may never remember they have met someone, a soul never forgets. For example people with amnesia may forget a person close to them but still feel drawn to that person because they’re soul still remembers the encounters the two had._

You’d wish Kid would hurry up with that tea already.

Right on cue, a tray in hand, Kid appeared. You gave him your thanks, he didn’t say anything. You gave the tea a sip. 

 

_Peppermint._

You weren’t thirsty anymore. “Kid I-” your body came closer to his hands clutching his shoulders. Your face buried in his chest, his heart rate quickening. That’s right, you didn’t need to think about such fickle things, just get on with the mission. 

Your eyes glossy, you peered up at him. Pushing yourself even closer. Arms reaching up and trapping him in something dangerous. Your hand cupped his cheek. Bringing your self closer just inches away. 

You weren’t sure of who tasted like peppermint, you or Kid - you were pretty sure it was you. You both shifted slightly to allow more room. His arms were wrapped around your waist, it may look like he was leading but it was the opposite in fact. Well it wasn’t like you could help, assassin and all. 

You felt yourself lose oxygen, but you feared if you pulled away tomorrow would come and you couldn’t deal with that. 

So you speed things up, letting your hands explore under his shirt. He eventually came away as well your shirt started to become unbuttoned. 

However you were forcefully pulled away. Kids hand were painfully clenched to your shoulders. His entire body was shaking, you pretended not to notice the quiet sobs he let out. 

You don’t remember what happened next, you just kinda blacked out. 

——— 

Whether you liked it or not, tomorrow came and the sun rosed. You ended up staying at Kids reluctantly; it was way too dark out and you didn’t know your way around the city just yet. 

Kid had made the offer not you; god you couldn’t stand his place, it was too Kid. After last night you didn’t want to be anywhere near him. 

However you were really regretting coming to school now. Chase was basically interrogating you, and it was kind of a pain. 

“So why were you at Kid’s place again?” He whispered, you were both in class now but Chase didn’t seem to care even if it meant suffering the wrath of Stein. (He probably wouldn’t even be angry he’d just use that excuse to dissect someone). 

You shrugged, not really having the energy to muster up an answer. 

“So you two fucked that’s nice to know,” as soon as he said that, you shot upright. 

“We did not!” You said abit too loudly, you coughed lowering your voice. “We didn’t for God’s sake, I just happened to get lost and he found me, that’s all.” 

“Yeah and after that you two totally- ack!” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as you punched him right in the gut. _Hard_ too. “You’re a bitch you know that?” 

“Meister (y/n) and weapon Chase, you two mind telling me what you’re so fired up on?” 

Oh great. 

Chase gave a chuckle, “oh yeah just about how (y/n) and Kid decided to-mmpf!” Now you’d got Chase into a chokehold, trying to strangle every last piece out of him, making sure he didn’t have a soul left anymore. 

“Didn’t take you for such a gossiper.” Now Kid decided to join in on the fun as well. 

“Oh screw you asshole! I’m not a gossiper!” Now you two were staring each other down. 

Stein gave a sigh and cranked his screw. “Well I was gonna send down just (y/n) and Chase but I’ll throw Kid in there as well.” 

“What?! Why?!” 

“You provoked (y/n),” Stein said and started to just roll off. “You three follow me.” 

Your hands had finally left Chase’s neck and he was left either dead or unconscious on the floor. Although your hands were now itching to strangle Kid and beat the ever living shit out of him. 

The door behind you closed, the classroom filled with chatter.  


	4. The nightmare that haunts

“Mind telling me why we’re still walking around?” You asked annoyed. 

Kid didn’t turn around to face you. “I told you the target is a master at camouflage we must keep moving to attract it.” You could only groan. Although Chase was probably x10 heavier in human form, he was starting to weigh you down a little. You wouldn’t be whining so much if it hadn’t be 2 hours since you and Kid arrived in the forest. It was humid and you hated heat more then anything. You could feel the sweat drip round your body, the sun mockingly laughing at you. Or maybe it was doing that to everyone. 

You and Kid were at a remedial lesson because Kid managed to fuck up some pyramid or something like that. He had yet to attend these lessons, so Lord Death thought it’d be a swell idea to send you both on. 

‘ _Well (y/n) you and Chase haven’t went on a real mission yet so I thought this would be the perfect time. You’ll have Kid there in case anything goes awry, though I doubt it should.’_

Thats what he said at least. However you now thought that the headmaster just hated you, putting you with Kid when he was practically insane. Then again maybe Kid requested to be with because he wanted to torture you or something. 

You didn’t realise Kid had stopped moving until you bumped into his back. “Hey-!” You were interrupted by Kid’s wet hand. You instantly jumped back becoming in contact with his moist hand. The forest was silent except for the birds chirping. You gave a sigh. Kid still stayed focused until finally he moved. Turning to you. 

You quirked an eyebrow, as he let Liz and Patty out of their weapon forms. Chase did the same. “We’ll stop here for the night.” Everyone have a ‘right!’ You wiped your hands on your clothes and looked around. 

The forest had basically looked the same as the previous 2 hours but hell you weren’t going to argue with Kid, if he was finally able to let you rest. You and Chase set up camp and you stretched letting out all the cracks in your body. Yawning you glanced over to Kid’s camp. He seemed to arguing with the sisters. Something about how it wasn’t symmetrical. 

“Your smiling.” Chase’s ice cold voice tore through you. 

“I’m not,” you snorted. Chase turned away from you tending to the rest of the tent. 

“You are, don’t bullshit, elimating targets is one thing you’re good at, lying isn’t.” He shoved a hammer in your hands. “Go and hammer down the other sides.” You huffed, not wanting to piss him off anymore. 

You mind wondered off, Kid was messing with you and it was freaking you out. It should be the other way around not like this. Your brain tried telling you there was something more but you ignored it. You chose to ignored it. Even if there was something with you and Kid what did it matter. You were an assassin, you didn’t have a place to belong— 

A sharp deep pain stung in your finger. You let out a shout, clutching it close to your chest. It trembled, you’re pretty sure the nail would bruise. Jesus you were getting more injured in this mission then ever before. 

Your hand was gently pulled away, your eyes opened to see the reaper gentle wrap it in a handkerchief. A smile was visible on his lips. “Jesus you’re so careless (n/n).” 

“(N/n)?” 

Kid shot back, his eyes wide and afraid. He swallowed hard tearing his gaze away from you. “Sorry old habit.” 

You think Kid was a bad liar, kinda like you. 

———— 

“Ne, Kid I wanna play tag!” The girl looked at him with bright eyes, her hair shone in the sun that was pouring down on him. It was sunny day, summer was around the corner. The girl was more adventurous then him, but he didn’t mind. It was good to get out, well that was what everyone told him so it must have been true. 

He settled the book down near him, pondering. The girl inches closer her doe eyes staring him down. He laughed, ”̵̧̳͇͙̃͌̓ you’re always so demanding.” 

Had her name always been so distant? It was on the tip of her tongue yet he couldn’t name one syllable. 

She smiled at him, taking her tiny hand in his, she dragged him along the empty halls of his home. Despite it being summer it seemed always cold in here. He shivered slightly. She turned to him a questioning look on her small face. 

“Ne is kiddo cold?” He shook his head. “Are you sure?” He nodded. The room becoming persistently colder by the minute. His eyes closed and he shivered again. 

They opened to darkness and she was gone. He called out to her but nothing came out. 

“Ne, ne can you tell me something?” The darkness spoke. He didn’t answer. “Why’d you abandon me?” 

A small hand grabbed him, he turned around and met with a horrifying sight. The sweet girl was gone only a bloody mess. Her hair damp with blood sticking to her head. The blood trickled down, bones were sticking out of various places, branches and leaves stuck out. A sick and twisted smile adorned her face.

He screamed, he screamed into the darkness where no one could hear him. The girl laughed, he tried running but she only dragged him down. “This is your punishment ok!” She leaned and whispered, “your punishment for killing the person you cherished so much.” 

The darkness envelopment him. He screamed no more. 


	5. Cross breeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some descriptions of vomit that kind of go in detail, if anyone is sensitive to that please go ahead and skip the first part of the chapter!

Kid doesn’t know the last time he vomited that hard, but he was sure that this was the worse he’s ever been. 

When awoke with a lump in his throat and his stomach churning, cold sweat stuck to his body. His body felt like it had been thrown on a volcano, Kid managed to scramble out of the tent before spewing up all of his guts onto the poor plants. 

It seemed like an eternity before he finally stopped, spit dribbled down his chin and he was left a sobbing coughing mess. His world spun around him it felt like his chest was being crushed by someone’s foot. 

He tried to steady himself but he could only see blurs of shape and colour. A hand touched him on the shoulder, he whipped around expecting to find Liz or Patty expect it was. 

You. 

“You ok?” It barely came out as a whisper, Kid might not have even noticed you if you hadn’t touched him. He wiped the snot from his nose. 

“Did I wake you up?” You shrugged in response. 

“Not really, I’ve been up for a while.” So you saw everything huh. “Wanna talk about it?” You asked but only slience was met with that. Kid didn’t want to feel more vulnerable with you then he already did. 

“Do you normally talk when that sort of thing happens?” He asked, finally deciding to give you answer. 

“Not really I’m mostly forced to.” 

“Then why would I tell you.” 

“Maybe because I’m not gonna tattletale and spread rumours.” Kid snorted, half a laugh coming out of him. 

“What like you did before?” You glared, Kid shivered. 

“That wasn’t me, I don’t go around telling that kind of stuff. Chase just likes to assume that stuff because he’s kind of a masochist.” 

Kid couldn’t hide the laugh that came out. He looked up at you, you looked down at him. A hand was offered, he took it. 

Your touch was warm but he just felt colder then before. 

————

Kid unfortunately didn’t tell you anything about the dream he had, just sat in silence. You wondered if the soon to be reaper even had such bad dreams. 

I guess wielders of death are afraid of some things huh. You wondered what scared him so much. 

You and Kid came upon a gold plated temple, it looked modern not a single crack or a speck of dust on its structure. It almost sparkled, the architecture looked from the Egyptians yet it remained fully intact. 

A chill crawled up your spin, you had a bad feeling about this place. Kid told you that this was probably the place and you held Chase closer to you. Separating his stick form to reveal two hidden blades. 

Maybe Kid would have admired Chase’s symmetry if he weren’t so focused on the pyramid. You both adventured forward walking the never ending golden staircase. 

Normally these things would lead to something good, something special. You could suspect that this was the exact opposite. 

The inside was quite the opposite from the outside. There were cracks and holes in the walls. The inside was a dull white colour that was starting to turn grey. “Hey you doin’ ok?” Chase asked, snapping you out of your trance. 

You gave a hum. Chase sighed, “You hate places like this don’t give me shit for caring ok?” You weren’t but he loved to bitch so whatever. 

You couldn’t see Kid staring at you, but you sure felt it. You swallowed again. “If you’re feeling unwell, maybe it’d be best if you waited outside.” 

“Hey how come I never get treatment like that!” Liz shouted. Kid looked down at the gun. 

“Because without you I can’t fight, If (y/n) waits outside there’s still a chance of me being able to fight plus,” he paused, “if your feeling bad you’ll probably just get in my way.” 

You couldn’t really get mad because it was true, it was the same in the academy. Never show your fears it’d only get in the way, get you killed. You let out a shaky breath.

You could feel Chase’s glare at you. You ignored it. 

The hallway finally came to an end, inscriptions were scribbled all over the wall. The text seemed to be in English but they were too worn out for you to understand really. 

Kid kneeled at one, inspecting it throughly. He seemed to taking mental notes so you explored on your own. There was a series of drawings that captured your attention. 

From what you could understand it seemed to be about how those who worshipped a certain God would sacrifice souls to make hybrids of souls. It seemed they were only really allowed to make one type of hybrid. Or perhaps that was what they planned all along. 

You studied the soul type, although it was a little hard to make out because they faded over serval years. 

A human soul and a. 

 _A_ _witches soul._

So that’s what they were able to make, but why? Those who attempted this didn’t seem like witches themselves so why on earth would they try to fuse human and witches souls together. 

“To create absolute chaos.” Kid’s voice made you jump. You stepped away from the pictures. His eyes followed you, almost reading you. “If that’s what you were wondering?” He asked, you didn’t answer. Kid continued. 

“What do you think happens when a human and witch cross breed?” You shrugged. He fingers came together making an ‘x’ shape. “Normally it doesn’t work, if the soul is human the witch’s soul who bares it ultimately destroys it, and if the soul is a witch it destroies its human barer.

So when that rare chance happens a half breed happens. Those who are said to be half breeds are insanely more powerful then those of regular witches.” 

“So they wanted power basically?” You asked and Kid nodded. He turned back to the painting, a hand reached out from under his pitch black cloak. He grazed over the painting then looked back at you. 

“We should head back, the target doesn’t seem to be here any more, besides there’s something more important I’ve found.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are almost over finally so I plan on writing a lot more frequently for this story. As always please let me know what you thought of this story. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
